Toby The Tram
Toby The Tram is an episode in LNERFlyingScotsman's series Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends. The episode debuted the last main character of the first season which was Toby. It also continued what happened to James back in Coaches. The episode was scripted in March and uploaded in August. Plot Sir Topham Hatt orders a big lot of Diesels to help out the steamies, however, were delayed getting to Sodor. So Sir Topham Hatt purchases a Tram from Arelsdale End. He met Sir Topham Hatt at the forest, and they took a ride towards Tidmouth. Thomas and Percy take a bet after seeing Toby pass Wellsworth. They follow Toby to Knapford where Percy wins the bet. Sir Topham Hatt instructs Percy to show Toby the yards. There, Toby, Percy, and Edward shunt trucks. Thomas then picks up Sir Topham Hatt at his house and takes him to the yards where everyone praises Toby for his work efforts. Cast Toby - Main Role Percy - Main Role Thomas - Main Role Edward - Main Role Henry - Minor Role Gordon - Minor Role Clarabel - Minor Role James - Non-Speaking Role Annie - Non-Speaking Role Derek - Cameo Daisy - Cameo BoCo - Cameo Ben - Cameo Bill - Cameo Mavis - Cameo D199 - Cameo Salty - Cameo Dart - Cameo Den - Cameo Terence - Cameo Goofs *In the shot of the new diesels, some tracks behind them can be seen to just end, the camera is also shaky. *Toby's zoom-in is shaky. *A tree shakes when the string pulling Toby hits it in the forest. *Several scenes where Roberto stops filming are shaky at the end. *Toby's close up is bumpy, and the clip can be seen repeating itself. *Percy's train stops and suddenly starts leaving Wellsworth. *Percy's Shed disappears in the Tidmouth Shed scene. The track also ends without buffer. *Roberto's finger can be seen spinning Sir Topham Hatt. *The end of the track can be seen when Toby and Percy arrive at the yards. *Percy takes a few more "steps" when arriving at the yards. *In Toby's close up Henrietta is derailed. This can also be seen better in the thumbnail. *When Toby and Percy enter the yard's sidings Henrietta is still seen derailed. *The yards scenes have some camera shaking. *At 4:38 an outtake scene was incorrectly placed in the episode while editing. *The end of the track can be seen in the scene after Thomas passes Knapford. *Sir Topham Hatt's figure's head can be slightly seen at the yards when Percy comes in. Also, something else can be seen in the distance. *A set of wheels can be seen behind Percy, but Percy was to the far right, and no engine was at the far right. *The camera shakes in the helicopter shot of all the engines. *The video stops suddenly when more words were about to be said. Trivia *The working title for this episode was "Toby The Tram Engine" *The main part of the episode was filmed in just under 2 hours. *The shot of Henry and Gordon was written but decided to be cut later while in production, however, it was included in. *The episode ran for 8:14. *The episode marked debut appearances of Toby, Henrietta, Derek, Daisy, BoCo, Bill, Ben, Mavis, Salty, Spamcan, Den, and Dart, and Toby's first speaking role. Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 1 Episodes Category:LNERFlyingScotsman